


Shark Bait

by SharkPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Sharks, ask to tag, loss of limb, shark attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPaladin/pseuds/SharkPaladin
Summary: This is,, poorly written but it's based on @onesmolhurt's piece on Instagram/Tumblr





	Shark Bait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onesmolhurt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Onesmolhurt).



Regret.

Regret. It rose through Lance as soon as his foot got caught on something wet and slimy. 

He felt the fear rise in his chest and bubble into tears in his eyes. 

But before all of this happened he was so incredibly excited to go to a water based planet. A planet full of sharks, whales, fish and other Earth like sea creatures! 

Almost as soon as they arrived he was in his swim shorts, diving in with a grin on his beautiful lips. He spent hours in the blue water. He was even able to hold his breath for 3 minutes! (A record he had been aiming to beat since, well, he last saw his family). 

But hours into fun disaster strict. Allura had sent Shiro into the water to get Lance, exclaiming to the black paladin that it was important "he get out now!" 

But with Lance being Lance, he was reluctant to leave the familiar settings around him. Even when Shiro mimed 'shark' to him, he didn't budge. Shiro left him after a while. 

That's when disaster struct. Seaweed or coral, something wet and solid enough to pull him down caught around his leg. Then came the sandpaper like skin across his own brown skin. 

He remembers the shark's demon like eyes as it circled around him. For a while he thought maybe it'd help! Set him free as his oxygen deprived self began to see black around his eyes. 

Then came the pain. The first bite was nothing more than around his right shoulder, only leaving marks. It made Lance scream out in pain. 

The blood rose up from the sea. Keith spotted it first. His armour fit around him and as he dove into the deep, bubbles and rage clouding his vision as he gets in deeper and deeper. 

The shark comes into his field of vision and so does the blood that comes from it as the red paladin's sword stabs it. He attacks more as he frees Lance, a shark having hold of his arm. 

He hits he shark on the snout with such anger that it's almost like the shark knows not to fuck with him. 

By then Lance had passed out. 

When his eyes open again, though, he can feel nothing but pain. Burning, hot pain, tears prickling at his eyes as he screams.

His arm, God his arm, his right arm, his food arm, had been torn off from 3 inches below his shoulder. His breath comes out ragged and pained and oh God oh god oh god--

He must have woken up someone, as footsteps rushing and a calming hand has him coming out of the trance he's in. 

"Hey, hey hey, buddy, shhh.. calm down--hey-Lance.." coos Shiro's voice, calm and deep as his hand rests on his head, patting him and soothing him gently. 

Hiccups of a son leaves his lips but it barley stops him for crying out. Shiro, his hero, presses a soft kiss to his forehead like a loving brother or father would. 

"My-wh-what? Sharks, water--"   
"Sharks took your arm, Lance.. I told you to get out of the water for that reason alone. The ones on that planet are significantly more dangerous than ours.."   
"They--I-I--"  
"Shhh.. Pidge is getting a mechanical one fitted up--"  
"Dios Mio--"  
"Lance--"  
"I thought it was safe, I thought it was safe! Shiro--"  
"Lance!" At that, the blue paladin flinches, the ghost of his right arm seemingly joining his other arm in protecting his chest.   
"I promise, you're safe now. I know.. they were your favourite animals but this was no ones fault. We didn't find out until later in the trip.."

Almost immediately Lance's face softens as the tears stream down his face.


End file.
